Honour
by MaturePopcorn
Summary: Gold and Silver run into each other in the woods and have a fight, but the loser is out of money! What will the winner accept as a prize instead?


**"Honour"**

 _By MaturePopcorn_

 **Description: Gold and Silver run into each other in the woods and have a fight, but the loser is out of money! What will the winner accept as a prize instead?**

 **WARNING: T for kissing and language.**

 ** _Author's note:_** I have writer's block; help.

Much love,

~Kisa Alvarez

Chapter 001

Silver wandered through the densely packed forest, looking for more trainers to battle. He hadn't seen one single person since entering the place, and he was close to giving up and fighting wild Pokémon to train instead. He yelled, "Go, Quilava!" and tossed a Pokéball through the air. Popping out, his Pokémon chirped a "hello" sort of cry, happy to see his trainer again. Silver grinned widely. "Hey buddy! We're gonna train here for a while, okay?" Quilava nodded, but before he could set out to find any wild Pokémon, a voice made his head turn.

"Hey! You! Fight me!"

He located the source of the noise. A boy with maroon coloured hair was walking towards him with a confident swagger, as if the world would turn just for him. "I've been training, and I'm ready to destroy you in a battle!" The words were harsh, but to Silver, anything the boy said sounded clear and melodic. His heart beat faster as the boy approached him, grabbing a Pokéball from his waist. "I won't lose this time!"

Silver blushed ever so slightly and nodded. "Hi Gold. I'll take you on."

Gold glared back and growled back, "Don't sound so confident. You don't know how strong my Pokémon have gotten." He lobbed the Pokéball through the air in a high arc. "Go, Bellsprout!"

As the Bellsprout popped out and took root in the ground, Gold added, "I'll even give you a type advantage. That's how sure I am."

Silver couldn't help but laugh. "It sounds like you're the real confident one, Gold."

Gold's eyes lit with pure fury. "I-I'll show you! Bellsprout, use vine whip!"

The Bellsprout looked unsure as he used the move on Quilava; it was a non-effective move, but it was Bellsprouts' most powerful move. Quilava easily brushed it off as Silver ordered, "Use ember!"

Bellsprouts' eyes widened in fear as the blast of fire hit his body square on, sending him flying backward. In that one move, he was already down for the count.

Gold took a shaky, angry breath. "Bellsprout, return." He grabbed a great ball off his waist and lobbed it through the air, shouting, "Go, Mareep!" Mareep appeared directly in front of Quilava and immediately hopped backwards. "Use thunder wave!"

"Quilava, jump!"

Quilava obeyed and jumped straight up, just missing the circular blast of electricity. Landing on the ground again, Silver yelled again, "Use tackle!" Quilava bolted faster than Mareeps' electricity and slammed into the sheep Pokémon. Shaking its head, Mareep stood back up and faced the fire type.

"Mareep, thundershock!" Mareep sent another wave of electricity, this one too high to dodge. It crashed over Quilava, sending tingling sensations up and down his spine.

"Shake it off, buddy! You got this!" Quilava nodded, determined, and used tackle without waiting for a direct order from his trainer. Careening into Mareep a second time, he sent the sheep further than before, and this time it didn't stand back up.

"My Mareep!" Gold growled angrily, shooting furious daggered looks at the black-haired boy as he returned Mareep to the Great Ball. He was beginning to lose his cool. "F-fine, I still have one more Pokémon!" he yelled, throwing a plain Pokéball in a high arc towards Quilava. "Go, Croconaw!"

Silver grimaced. This was a clear type disadvantage on his end, and he knew he had to do something. "Quilava, return," he said, his voice ringing clearly among the trees. "And go, Flaffy!"

Golds' eyes lit up for just a second before quickly being replaced with an angry stare. "You think you'll win just because you evolved your Mareep, but don't be so sure!'

Silver was sure, however. He not only had a type advantage, but two Pokémon to Gold's one. This match was almost a guaranteed win. He shouted, "Dodge the scratch!" as Croconaw hurled itself at Flaffy. Flaffy was too slow, however, and took damage on his right arm.

"Flaaaffy!" the small pink Pokémon exclaimed. Silver's eyes clouded with grief again. He hated when his friends were hurt. "Flaffy, you're doing great!" he yelled, earning a snort from Gold. "Now, use thunder shock!"

Flaffy obeyed, sending a pulse of electricity towards the water type Pokémon. Upon striking Croconaw, the crocodile Pokémon fell backwards, his eyes spinning wildly. Gold growled, "Get up, you idiot! You're not done yet."

This time was Flaffy's turn to wince at these harsh words. He shuddered, thanking Arceus his trainer was soft and sweet in comparison. He turned his head back at Croconaw as the Pokémon was sluggishly trying to bite him. He easily sidestepped, and Croconaw fell down face first, unable to fight anymore. Silver was the clear winner.

Gold began to breath heavily in anger. He growled, "Croconaw, return," before spitting to the left of him in frustration. Silver returned Flaffy after a quick hug and walked over to his rival.

Smiling, the raven-haired boy spoke softly. "You did great," he said. "You almost had me there!"

"Shut up. I shouldn't have lost to someone like you; clearly these Pokémon need to train more." He reached into his pocket and whipped out a red and gold wallet. "Here, just take your prize money and leave me alone." He opened the wallet and froze. Where was his money?

Opening his mouth to speak, Silver raised his hand as a gesture of peace. "It's okay if you don't have money," he said. About to continue, he was silenced by Gold's piercing glare.

"No, it's not okay. I have to give you something; I have honour too, y'know." He hesitated, unsure of what to say next. "I… What do I have to give you…?"

Silver's heart fluttered excitedly. A voice in his head whispered, _"Now's your chance! Take this opportunity; you might not get another one!"_ Silver grinned. "I know what you can give me."

Gold squinted his eyes, not liking the twinkle of amusement behind the black-haired teen's gaze. "Alright… What do you want."

"A kiss…?" he mumbled.

Gold blinked in surprise. For a moment, his eyes betrayed a look of shock before being replaced with fury and disgust. "A-a what?" he sputtered, looking away. A light hue of pink began to appear on his cheeks.

"You heard me," Silver continued, gaining confidence. "If you have nothing material to give me, and you insist on giving me something, then kiss me. On the lips. Just for a second," he added quickly. "We don't have to make out or anything. Or you can just give me nothing…"

Gold growled, backed into a corner. "No, I already told you I have to give you something." He sighed, upset his honour had got him in such a situation. "Fine," he snapped, regretting the word almost immediately. "Just get it over with."

Silver closed the distance between them with a single step. He slowly brought his face to the redheads' and pressed his lips together. Colliding with Gold's for just a moment, he felt time slow down and he relished in every second of it. It felt like a dream; only the physical touch of surprisingly soft lips on his helped him ground to reality. After only a couple seconds, Gold pulled away, his cheeks now a deep crimson colour.

"There," he snapped again. "Satisfied?"

Silver blushed, smiling. "Very."

The two boys walked back towards the direction of Azalea Town. Silver had insisted on accompanying Gold back, and there wasn't much the redhead could do to stop him. Reaching the Pokémon Centre, they walked in and made their way to Nurse Joy.

Gold transferred his Pokémon to her care and sat down, sighing deeply. Silver took a seat next to him and turned on his radio to Professor Oak's Talk Show. Mary was delightedly talking about new Pokémon from the Sinnoh region recently discovered not too far from them. He thought about going out and trying to find some, but it was getting late and he was tired. He turned to the angsty boy next to him, asking, "Do you mind if I camp near you?"

"Only if you kiss me again."

Both boys recoiled in shock. The words had tumbled out of Gold's mouth before he could stop himself, and he was now blushing madly. He couldn't believe he had said something so… So… Unlike him! _"What am I doing?! That kiss was obviously just a joke; he can't know I like him!"_

Silver hardly believed what he had just heard. Gold wanted to kiss him again! His head was spinning with joy. The boy he'd secretly liked for months actually wanted him back, even just a little. His heart soared. He felt so peaceful for the first time in recent memory, he could actually relax a little. Gaining confidence in his situation, he turned and smiled. "Sure!"

Gold's eyes widened in panic as Silver leaned in suddenly. He swiftly admitted defeat for the second time that day and closed his eyes halfway in feelings of contentedness. As their lips collided softly for the second time in as many hours, he felt a new emotion wash over him he was unaccustomed to.

 _"So,_ this _is what it feels like to not be so angry all the time…"_

Breaking off the kiss after almost a half a minute, the two boys leaned away slower this time. Gold had bedroom eyes, and Silver blushed. He had never seen the hot-headed boy so calm and content before. A voice came from behind the couch, startling them both.

"Ah… Your Pokémon are healed…"

Both boys swivelled their heads back to Nurse Joy. Gold stammered, "Ah, th-thanks…" and accepted the three balls. The two boys stood and walked out the door, walking back towards the forest. Upon entering the thick coverings again, they pitched a tent and settled in for the night. Gold was acting… Different. More soft and gentle. Silver liked this side of him, and he relished in it as he set his sleeping bag next to Gold's.

"Goodnight…" Gold said softly.

"Goodnight!" Silver whispered back, grabbing Gold's hand to hold in his own. Gold blushed but said nothing, allowing the black-haired teen physical contact. His hands were smaller than Gold's, and warmer. It was a nice feeling, one that Gold was glad he got to experience.

Line break

Waking the next day still holding hands, Silver rose to his feet and sighed deeply. The uncoupling of their hands had woken the redhead, and they began to pack up their supplies to set out towards Ekruteak. Silver turned to Gold as they finished, asking gently, "Did you sleep well?"

Gold averted his gaze, blushing as he nodded, "Yeah… Better than usual…"

Silver nodded as well. "That's good." The two boys began walking in silence, awkward of the whole situation. Silver finally couldn't take it anymore and turned to the red-headed boy, inquiring, "Would you like to go out with me?"

Gold was startled by the suddenness of the question. Did he want to be Silver's boyfriend? He hesitated for only a few seconds before responding, very quietly, "Yeah. I'd like that a lot."

Silver smiled wider than ever. He was beyond ecstatic; he had a boyfriend! He flashed a brilliant smile in Gold's direction, asking, "Then would you like to hold hands again?"

Gold nodded, silent. Silver grabbed Gold's hand again and held it the whole way to Ekruteak.

Author's Note II:

Gods I'm really bad at ending stories… I need to work on that, ahaha! But for now, I hope you guys liked this short little fluff of a story. It took me all morning to write, and I'm worried it's not that good, so leave a review if you liked it or if you didn't; I can always go back and edit it if it isn't up to the community standards! Thanks!


End file.
